A Little LA in Pittsburgh
by Jackie Mag
Summary: This is a sequel to "I Heart Los Angeles".  Brian and Justin are married, but there's some trouble in paradise.  Brian works out of town a lot and Justin finds himself tempted by an old acquaintance from L.A..  Will he give in?  Will it pull them apart?
1. Ch 1 The Sendoff

Justin was in a bad mood. He was trying to get started on another canvas that his agent had commissioned. Nothing came to mind. He couldn't visualize a damn thing. He'd been having trouble lately focusing on his paintings. Things hadn't been the same at home.

Brian had recently taken on some new clients and he'd been swamped with work. By the time he'd get home from work, he'd be wiped out. He'd been working long hours and was wearing himself out.

Justin could remember how it was when they first were married. Brian would be home well before dinner time. Either Justin would make dinner or they'd order in. Some evenings they'd go to Woody's or Babylon. Whatever they did for the night, the evening would inevitably end with over an hour of fucking and love making.

These days, though, Brian usually had a reheated dinner before his nightly shower. He'd be too tired to go out and it was sometimes _days_ in-between their sexual encounters. Justin had noticed, too that Brian just didn't look well. He was concerned about his husband. He had begged Brian to take time off, but he kept saying that he'd be able to 'after this week' or 'after the new contract is signed'. Justin did manage to get Brian to get a complete physical and everything checked out fine. He'd just been worn out.

That evening was no different than the others recently. Brian had called saying he'd be late for dinner. Justin had decided to just wait until his husband got home before having his dinner. He'd rather eat late than eat alone.

Finally, around 7 pm, Brian was home. He threw down his briefcase and coat and collapsed on the couch. Justin heard him and left the studio area to greet his husband.

Justin went to the couch and lied down on top of Brian. "Hey there."

Brian opened his eyes and smiled at his energetic lover, "Hey there, yourself."

They kissed and embraced for a while. Justin said, "Dinner's ready. Waiting for you."

"I told you that you didn't have to wait for me."

"That's OK. Come on, let's sit and eat."

As they ate dinner, Brian had something to tell Justin that he didn't want to bring up, but he knew he had to. "I'm going to have to go on another business trip. This time I'm flying to Detroit to put a bid in for that auto supply place I told you about."

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least 4 days. We have to get some background information to use for the presentations and then 2 days of presenting. I'll try to be home after the presentation. I know I said that I'd try to be home more, but this is a million dollar contract. I can't pass it up."

Justin sighed. It was a familiar story. Usually, though, the trips are a couple of days, but this one would be even longer. He wanted to be understanding, but it's tough when he missed Brian so much. "Do what you have to do, Brian. I'll be here when you get back."

"I know, Sunshine. Thanks, I'll make it up to you."

"Can you at least let me give you a good send off tonight? Nice warm shower and …" Justin got up from his chair and sat on his husband's lap. "…we fuck each other's brains out. It's been a while." He started to kiss Brian's neck.

Brian smiled. "Sounds like a plan. To ask an open ended question… how long is it?"

Justin chuckled and put his hand on his husband's bulging cock, "I don't remember, but I'd like to refamiliarize myself."

"I don't know about you, but I'm done with dinner. Time for dessert." Brian stood up and pulled Justin towards the bathroom for the promised shower. They undressed hurriedly and all but ran into the steamy shower.

Brian really had been tired lately, and he didn't know how long he could last. But for Justin he would last as long as he needed to. He always loved fucking Justin, rimming him, blowing his beautiful cock that fit so perfectly in his mouth, running his hands all over Justin's perfectly smooth body, slowly and sensually, enjoying every shiver and moan he got in response. Justin still looked 17 and Brian had a feeling he always would.

He decided to extend this shower for all that he was worth, hoping it would give Justin something to remember for the days he would be gone, longer than he's been apart from Justin since they came back from Los Angeles. He decided to slow down Justin who had been kissing him fervently, almost as if trying to breathe in his very essence. He pulled away from Justin, much to the blonds' dismay. Brian wrapped one arm tighter around Justin's waist, and bent slightly while sliding one leg between Justin's, lining up their cocks perfectly. They both moaned at the contact. Brian used his free hand to smooth back Justin's wet hair and used his thumb to caress Justin's cheek and beautiful, rosy, kiss swollen lips.

He leaned their foreheads together and gently kissed Justin's lips, cheeks, eyes, chin, and neck. He licked up Justin's sweet neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point, enjoying the feeling of Justin's pulse race beneath his mouth. He was marking him so that Justin would see who he belonged to the whole time Brian was gone. Justin knew what Brian was doing, and was flying under his husband's magnificent, masterful, pleasurable touch, kisses and tongue. His cock was so hard it hurt and he definitely needed release, but he was letting Brian take him, control him, mark him, own him.

After giving Justin a perfect mark of his lips, his kiss, right where anyone could see it, he slowly licked up Justin's neck and nibbled on his ear lobe, much to Justin's satisfaction. His ears had always been so sensitive, an incredible erogenous area under Brian's talented mouth. Brian then slowly licked down Justin's chest, sucking and biting his nipples, making Justin moan his name. Brian never really thought one way or the other about his name, but when coming from the lips of his husband, through whispers or moans or erotic screams, he never thought his name sounded better.

Brian slowly made his way down Justin's chest and stomach, rimming his navel, knowing that also drives Justin crazy. And as he slowly licked Justin's cock from base to tip he felt Justin's hand in his hair, he looked up to see Justin's face and eyes so full of love, lust, longing, desire and pure joy and arousal… knowing that his face and eyes were hopefully saying the same thing back to Justin. He was going to extend this, but he could tell how close Justin was, so instead of playing more like he wanted, he engulfed Justin's cock in his mouth all at once, all the way to the soft musky pubic hairs Brian loved rubbing and playing with. Justin screamed out his name as he doubled and tripled his efforts to make Justin come, to taste his husband's come. He sucked hard at the tip and closed his lips tight as he moved up and down the perfect shaft. He started humming to provide that extra stimulation which would get Justin off fast. Justin couldn't even talk he was so overwhelmed by Brian's cock sucking skills. No one has ever been able to suck like Brian, he can't yell, can't say his name, can barely breathe it feels so fucking amazing, such pleasurable torment, desperate to come, knowing it will happen all too soon.

Justin was so caught up in the pleasure, eyes closed, panting, groaning, practically fucking Brian's mouth; he didn't notice Brian reach for the lube. Brian coated his fingers liberally and pushed two into Justin's perfectly sweet tight ass, taking perfect aim based on years of practice. Justin's breath caught and just as he thought he couldn't last any longer Brian stroked his prostate and sucked impossibly harder and Justin came so hard he almost passed out.

As Justin was coming down from such an orgasmic high he just barely felt Brian climb up his body, while keeping his fingers in his ass. He was on overload and didn't think he couldn't take any more. Then he heard the tell-tale ripping of the condom wrapper and heard Brian's sultry, husky voice almost growl "turn around Justin." And he thought he was done… with that voice, knowing he's about to be taken by the world's most perfect cock of the man he loves and is married to, he would do anything Brian asked.

Brian removed his hands, hiding a chuckle when Justin groaned at the loss of fullness… a loss he knows all too well when it comes to Justin, and only Justin. He took his cock and slid it home, both men moaning at the incredible, indescribable feeling. And this was home, inside Justin, how the fuck could he still be so tight after all this time he didn't know, but loved fucking him every single time he did.

They both ground into each other, unable to slow down, having to move faster. Brian changed angles slightly to hit Justin's prostate with every glide. Justin's writhed under him, against the glass wall, pushing his ass back into Brian's cock as Brian pounded his ass like his life depended on it. In and out he continued, barely able to move from being so fucking tired, but using every ounce of energy left in him to pound the most perfect ass he'd ever had, and the only one he'll ever have and need again.

Brian knew he was close, and he could feel Justin was close, too. He ran his hand down Justin's chest to find his cock. He grabbed it and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Justin was in heaven, absolute heaven, feeling Brian behind him, in him, on him, their smells, sounds, moans and breathing practically in time. He started chanting Brian's name unable from keeping his true feelings from coming out, and reveling in the fact that he doesn't have to hide it. "Brian, Brian, Brian," he moans at every thrust and stroke.

"I love you!" they both scream as their orgasms consumed them simultaneously. Justin collapsed against the wall with Brian's hand still lovingly wrapped around his softening cock. Brian collapsed against Justin's back, not wanting to pull out, ever. He kissed Justin's neck while caressing his hips, knowing he had to pull out and get ready for bed, but enjoying every second he could just be in and hold Justin.

Brian delayed pulling out as long as he could, but eventually had to. Both groaning at the oh so familiar loss. They rinsed each other off, dried off and finished their normal bedtime routine, which should really freak Brian out. But this is Justin, his husband, his partner, his best friend and strongest supporter, and he couldn't care less how domestic they are, he wouldn't change a damn thing.

Brian finished his routine first and gave Justin a kiss on the back of his neck, then went to lie down on their bed. When Justin was done he entered the bedroom, thinking they would have another 'go round' before they slept. But, Brian, so exhausted from his day, was on top of the covers sound asleep. Justin admired the beautiful body there before him, wishing he could explore it more. Not tonight… he wouldn't wake Brian up if he was that exhausted. Justin gently pulled the duvet out from under his sleeping husband and covered him up. He then slid into the bed himself, putting his arm around the sleeping figure next to him. He whispered, "Goodnight, my love." A tear formed in his eye as he thought how much he'd miss Brian in the days to come.


	2. Ch 2  Hollywood Calls

The next day, Brian was up early and packing for his trip. Justin prepared a quick breakfast. Brian could tell his young husband was disappointed that they have to be apart for a few days. As they were finishing their meal, he went up to Justin.

"I'm not thrilled about having to take this trip, but we'll be able to spend some time together when I get back."

"Will we? I hope so. I know you mean what you say, but I also know that there will be the _next_ account and the _next_ contract and…." Justin trailed off, looking away so that Brian couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Listen to me. Are you listening?" Brian held Justin's face in his hands. "I'll find time to spend with you. I'll figure out how to change things at work so I have more free time. Meanwhile, please be patient. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed and held each other a while. Then, Brian picked up his bags and left.

Later that afternoon, movie director Brett Keller was in an office in downtown Pittsburgh, looking at storyboards created by the art department for his new film.

"This is shit! This doesn't convey the feeling I want for this film! Don't you people know what I want?" He bellowed to one of his assistants. "Get me that phone number I asked for. I have to talk to him right now."

Justin was working on his newest canvas, pulling some inspiration from his time with Brian the night before. Things were finally starting to come together when the phone rang.

"Fuck!"

Justin suppressed his disappointment at having to stop his work and answered the phone as pleasantly as possible. "Hello?"

"Hey, Justin Taylor? Brett Keller here. Remember me? How are you?"

Justin remembered the young director very well. He'd enjoyed working with him on the 'Rage' movie, even if it never came to fruition. Brett was still hot in Hollywood and Justin was glad to call him his friend.

"Brett? What's happening? Why are you calling?"

"I'm in fabulous Pittsburgh shooting a movie. Did you hear?"

Indeed, it had been all over the papers. Pittsburgh had become a new hot location for 'Gotham' type movies. Brett was directing the newest in the "V-Men" series. Justin had read that the production company had set up in a downtown office a few blocks from Kinnetik.

"Yeah. How's the movie going?"

"For shit, Justin. I need your help."

"Me? What do you need from me?"

"My art department has their collective heads up their collective asses and I need someone that can translate from 'Brett' to 'storyboard'."

Indeed, in the few weeks that Justin worked with Brett, he got a pretty good sense of what the man wanted and developed a sixth sense as to what would work for the director's vision. Justin smiled remembering how well they had worked together.

"Sure. Anything for you, Brett."

"Oh, man! You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. Can you come to our offices tonight before 6 and I can show you what I need? We're on Holcomb Avenue, just north of…"

"I know right where you are. Brian's office is near there."

"Super. Yeah, the address is 4826 Holcomb. I'll let them know you're coming. Bring Brian, too, and then I'll treat you both to dinner."

Justin sighed, "Brian's out of town, but you know I won't turn down a free meal. I'll see you in about an hour, OK?"

"Great. Thanks."

Justin hung up the phone, excited at the prospect of working on another movie with Brett. The young artist had gotten a pretty good start on the commissioned canvas, and he could work on it some evenings to still get it out on time for his agent.

He put on some nice clothes and drove to Brett's offices. The guard showed Justin up to the director's office. Brett was standing at the door ready to greet him. "Justin! So glad to see you." They kissed their Hollywood two cheek kisses. "You gotta help me here."

For the next hour they went over the storyboards and Brett told everyone in the art department they should consider Justin their boss for the next week while they got the details worked out. Brett confessed to Justin that he'd only be able to retain him for a week, but that suited Justin. He'd be finishing about the time that Brian would be getting back.

After their office meeting, Brett and Justin were set to go out to eat. Justin asked if Michael and Ben could join them. After all, Michael was co-creator of Rage and also an associate of Brett's. The director agreed and Justin phoned Michael and Ben to meet them. They went to a local steak restaurant and had a nice meal going over old times. Brett was surprised about a number of things. Most of all he couldn't believe Justin and Brian ("Rage") got married. He was also delighted for Michael that he'd married Ben and that they were doing so well, too. In Hollywood there weren't a lot of long-term relationships. The notion that Justin and Brian had been together for over 4 years and were so happy was something of a novelty for Brett. Justin didn't mention to the folks present about Brian's workaholic problems lately.

Michael knew about those problems, though. He knew Brian too well and had seen how he'd been lately. At one point during dinner Michael and Justin went to the washroom at the same time.

Michael inquired, "How's it going? How's Brian?"

Justin sighed. "He's off again. This time in Detroit for what he says will be 4 days, but we both know better than that. It'll be a week or more. I don't know what I'm going to do with him, Michael."

"I'd say tie him to the bed, but…" Michael was trying to lighten the mood.

Justin smiled. "Kinky." He sighed. "I'm worried he's working himself to death. We never see each other. We hardly ever fuck, which, for us, is _really_ unusual. I miss him."

"Maybe after this trip things will change."

"I hope so."

They hugged and Michael gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. They had actually become quite close over the last few months. Having some contact with Michael that evening made Justin feel a little better.

Justin continued working on the movie that week. He straightened out a bunch of storyboards and got Brett's vision back on track with the art department. Michael had been helpful, digging up some old V-Men comics and Justin had been pouring over them for the 'right look'. Brett was ecstatic with the results. Justin decided to treat himself. He took some of the advance money from the movie project and bought a new Apple laptop with a built-in webcam.

Brian phoned every day. Justin told him about the new movie project with Brett. Brian was proud of Justin and his talents. He was happy for him that he had something to keep himself busy while they were apart. They managed to have phone sex every other evening. This time around, though, they used new Skype accounts and their webcams gave a whole new dimension to what they were doing. Justin was making good use of that new computer. He missed the physical contact, but this was the next best thing.

Sure enough, Brian confessed that his business trip was going to take a little longer than expected. He was hoping that his total time away would add up to around 7 days.

The movie work was winding down for Justin. He'd spent 5 work days on the project and had turned things around for Brett. Justin was finishing up some sketches for an added scene when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Justin?"

Justin spun around and there was Connor James, movie star. He was the actor who was supposed to play 'Rage' for Brett's movie. Justin and Connor had a one-time fling in Hollywood during the time the actor was preparing to play 'Rage' on screen. It was right after the fling that Brian surprised Justin and professed his love for him. When the movie project lost its funding Justin returned home to Pittsburgh with Brian. Justin and Connor had not spoken since, but had exchanged a couple of e-mails.

"Connor? Oh, my God!" Justin gave Connor the standard Hollywood hello. They hugged. "What brings you here?"

"Brett needed some muscle for one of the henchmen, so here I am. I was kind of slumming in between projects anyway. How are you? You look fantastic."

"I'm great! I've been working for Brett this week cleaning up some storyboards for him. I'll probably be done tomorrow, though. It was just for a week to help out. _You_ look amazing."

Justin was walking around in a general state of horny the days while Brian was out of town. Webcam sex was somewhat satisfying, but, he had to confess to himself, the toned body of his friend the movie star was turning him on. He remembered how great their fucking session had been; so intense and incredibly physical. Connor had a very fit body, which he maintained for his career. For the tabloids in Hollywood, Connor was 'banging babes' every night, but Brett and Justin knew that the young movie star was as gay as they came and tricked with men all of the time.

"I was hoping we could get together and talk over old times. We could probably get Brett to join us. Whaddya say?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

Connor hugged Justin again, a little longer this time. He kissed Justin's earlobe and whispered, "I really missed you." Justin was hoping that Connor wouldn't notice the bulge in his jeans.

They agreed to dinner and Justin returned to his work. He was trying _not_ to flashback to that afternoon with Connor in his bed. Justin phoned his husband, needing to hear his voice. Brian said that he'd probably get a red eye flight and be back first thing the next morning.

"Are you OK, Sunshine? You sound…"

"I just miss you so terribly."

"I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you, too. Later."

"Later."


	3. Ch 3  What You Want

That evening Justin joined Brett and Connor at some trendy new sushi bar in Pittsburgh. After dinner the Hollywood guys talked Justin into going with them to Babylon. Emmett was there with Cal. Justin felt good dancing with Emmett and then Connor. It was fun being back at Babylon and forgetting his troubles for a while. It had been a good week. With one more day at Brett's offices he'd be done and back in Brian's arms.

Connor loved Babylon, dancing with a lot of guys. He'd worn a bandana on his head and tinted glasses so that no one would recognize him. He couldn't be seen in a gay club, after all. Brett wasn't sure who Connor was fooling with his 'costume', but if he thought it was working, whatever.

Connor was taking a break with a drink at the bar when he leaned over to talk to Justin. "So Brian owns this place? Awesome! Is there anything else upstairs? Wow, it's so huge! The guys are so hot!"

"Only thing upstairs is an office. Not too interesting. There is the backroom, though. Anyone dragged you back there yet?"

"No. Let's go!"

Justin took Connor by the hand and they worked their way to the backroom. There were the usual sweaty bodies writhing and moaning. It'd been weeks since Justin had been there and he'd almost forgotten about the sexual heat found there. _One quick tour and we're out of here._

Justin turned to Connor to see his reaction to their surroundings. As he looked at him, though, Connor pushed Justin up against the wall and moved in for a kiss. Justin turned his head and pushed back.

"What the hell, Connor? Back off."

Connor now had Justin trapped with his muscular arms on either side of Justin's body. Connor leaned in to kiss and lick Justin's cheek and neck. He spoke in a low voice into Justin's ear, "Come on, Justin. OK, I know you don't kiss, but give me some of what I want." His hands started to stroke Justin's chest and work his way down to his bulging jeans. "You know you want it, too."

Justin pushed his hand away, "No, I don't. Now let me go."

"Let him go, Connor." A voice came out of the darkness. It was Brett. He'd followed the guys to the backroom out of curiosity, not expecting to see Connor restraining Justin.

Connor was surprised to see Brett. He protested, "Just having some fun, man."

"Fuck off." Justin snapped as he released himself from Connor's hold.

"Get your own ride back to the hotel." Brett barked at Connor. Justin was bolting for the door and Brett followed him out.

Brett caught up to Justin and turned him to him. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault. He's just a horny movie actor with no sense of… what an asshole! I'm a married man for fuck's sake."

"I know. Guys like Connor don't care. If I didn't need him on the movie, I'd kick him out for this, but… that's the business. I'll keep him on the set so he won't bother you in the office." He paused and took a hold of Justin's shoulders. "Do you want me to have my driver give you a ride home?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. I gotta get out of here."

"I'll ride with you. Mr. Movie Star can hitchhike for all I care. He'll survive. C'mon."

Justin gave a quick goodnight wave to Emmett and Cal, and then joined Brett in his car. They rode to the loft on Summer Street. Justin gave Brett a quick thank you/goodnight Hollywood kiss and went inside the loft.

He was surprised to see lights on and Brian's suitcase by the door. _He's home! _"Brian?"

Brian called from their bedroom. "In here."

Justin ran to the bedroom and to the waiting arms of his loving husband. They hugged and kissed their hellos, taking time to caress each other's faces. They were so happy to be reunited.

Justin was elated to see his husband, especially after Connor's little attack. Justin needed to be safe and in Brian's loving arms. Brian, for his part, was so happy to be back. He was feeling guilty about being away so long. He kissed Justin's neck and lingered for a while with his nose near his ear. _Do I smell something? I must be imagining things._

Justin grinned his Sunshine grin at Brian. "When did you get back? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"My flight landed at 8. I was home by 9. Where have _you_ been? I thought I'd surprise you at home, but…"

"Brett, Connor and I went to Babylon."

"Connor's in town?" Brian remembered all too well of Justin's history with Connor.

"Yeah. We saw Emmett and Cal there and danced for a while. Then Brett and I … um … decided to take off."

"It's only midnight. That's kind of an early departure for Babylon. Are you getting old, Mr. Taylor?"

"No, we just had to get out of there." Justin looked away, trying to forget Connor's approaches.

Brian sensed that something was wrong. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I _will_ worry about it until you tell me."

"It's just that Connor made a pass at me."

"What _exactly_ did he do?"

Justin sighed and gathered his thoughts. "I was giving him the complete tour that included a quick look at the back room. He pushed me up against the wall and, you know, 'moved in' on me."

"That fucking asshole! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Brian seethed with his hands in fists.

"It's OK. Brett intervened and got me away from Connor. That's when we left."

"Do they know that you're married now and off limits? You told them…"

"I told them everything, but Connor said he thought I still wanted him."

"He's a shit."

"Well, to tell the truth, as horny as I have been lately and as attractive as he is, I definitely got hot thinking about him. I was fighting a hard on the whole time we were dancing together. I couldn't help it!"

"You wouldn't have…"

"No! I would never betray you. But, let's just say, thoughts crossed my mind." Justin backed away from Brian and turned to walk away. "I don't want to talk about it. I need a shower."

Justin walked to their bathroom and undressed for the shower. Brian gathered his bags and brought them into the bedroom for unpacking the next day. By the time Brian got the bags placed there, Justin had already started the shower. Brian undressed and joined his husband. Justin had his face in the shower's spray. He was a little mad at Brian for even starting to ask about fooling around with another guy. Brian could feel the coolness of Justin's emotions even in the heat of the shower.

"Justin, I'm glad you're OK. I know that you would never do anything…"

"No. I wouldn't." Justin snapped.

Brian reached for Justin and held his face in his hands. "Of course not. We love each other."

They kissed, tentatively at first, then with more passion. Justin couldn't resist his husband's embrace and melted into the kiss. He released any anger and gave in to the love.

As the kiss ended, Brian spoke. "I know how hard it's been on you when I'm away."

Justin smiled and grabbed himself, "You have no idea how hard."

Brian grinned back. "Oh, I think I have an idea." He put his hand on top of Justin's and then began stroking him. He could see where this was leading and turned the water off. Then he dragged a still soggy Justin over to the bed and threw him down on it. Justin was panting in eager anticipation. Brian climbed on top of him and began kissing his young husband. Brian reached for the lube and began prepping Justin's ass for his entry. Justin was moaning and writhing in reaction to his actions. Brian put on a condom, pulled Justin's legs up to his shoulders and pushed his cock into that most favorite place. Nothing felt like Justin's sweet ass. They continued with a rocking action, Brian pumping himself in and out and Justin angling his body for maximum penetration. Brian wanted to show Justin how much passion he had for him. Justin was thrilled at the contact and showed his love for Brian with his kisses and the way he pulled at his shoulders and back. It wasn't long before the excitement built up to an intense level. Justin went over the edge in an explosive orgasm, shooting his cum all over their chests. Brian followed soon after, snapping his head back and moaning Justin's name.

They collapsed onto the bed and then cleaned up a little. They climbed under the covers and held each other close. They were together again and felt closer than they had in a long time.

The next morning they exchanged slow blow jobs in the shower, extending the inevitable, and putting all their emotion into the erotic task in front of them. Then Brian and Justin had breakfast in the kitchen.

Brian said, "I have some important things I need to attend to at the office, but, if I can, I'll go by your movie office and take you out to lunch. OK?"

"That'd be great. I'm sure Brett would like to say hello to you. You can see some of what we've been working on."

"That asshole Connor won't be there, will he?"

"Brett said he was going to banish Connor to the set and not allow him in the offices anymore."

After dressing and preparing for work, Brian and Justin parted ways and said their goodbyes.

Justin returned to finish up the last of the work with the movie's art department. Brett saw him and they chatted for a while. Brett wanted to make sure Justin was OK after his run-in with Connor the night before. Justin happily told Brett that everything was all right now that Brian was home.

Around noon, Justin was working on a drafting table, doing a drawing. He was so into his work he didn't notice someone walk up behind him. He was startled to feel a pair of hands slide down his back and grab his butt. "Bri…?" As he spun around he was shocked to see Connor there, leaning into him.

"Hey, sexy. What'cha doin'?"

"Getting the hell away from you. Fuck off." Justin moved to one side to evade Connor's hands.

"Aw, come on, Justin. Let's just…"

Those words were the last he spoke before a dark force spun Connor around.

"He said 'Fuck off', asshole!" Brian's right hook connected with Connor's jaw and flattened him to the floor.

"Brian!"

"Come on, Justin. We're out of here."

As the art department gathered around the dazed Connor, Brian grabbed Justin's hand and they exited. They were out on the street in front of the building before Justin could get his enraged husband to slow down.

"Brian! It's OK. Stop."

Brian's hand was still in a fist. "That arrogant prick. I can't believe the balls on that guy! Maybe he learned something today."

"I'm sure he did. Thanks for defending my honor." Justin had his hands on Brian's shoulders and pulled him in to get him to calm down.

Brian responded to his husband's touch and started to breathe more evenly, his hands unclenched. He put his arms around Justin's waist. "Any time, Sunshine." They kissed.

Brian had something important to tell Justin, so he forgot about Connor for a while to tell his husband his news. "This morning I talked to Ted and Cynthia. I've always relied on them to fill in for me when I'm busy. They know every aspect of the business. Well, since things have been so hectic lately and I know I have been working too much, I decided to make Ted and Cynthia my partners. We'll draw up the papers this week."

"Wow. Brian, that's a great idea!"

"They will have equal ownership of Kinnetik and share the responsibilities. Cynthia will be good at presentations relating to women's markets; make-up, bras, etc. Ted will work on accounts that rely more on the financial investments and outcomes of an advertising campaign. I'll handle the 'big' sales, the tough sells. By breaking things up three ways I won't have to work so many hours. I can spend more time with you."

"Oh, Brian. That's fantastic. I was so worried you were working too much. And, of course, I missed having you around, too."

"I missed you, too." They kissed. "I'd like to spend this weekend at home with you. Spending the week in a hotel in Detroit made me miss our place and, of course, making love to you in our bed."

"Skype sex was fun, but nothing beats the real thing." Justin smiled sexily, sliding his hand along his husband's thigh.

"Mmmmm, yes." Brian could feel his pants getting tighter. Then he remembered something else he wanted to say. "The weekend after this I'd like to go away with you for 2 or 3 days; maybe someplace in Connecticut or Vermont with a fireplace and a hot tub in the room."

"Oh, yeah. A hot tub would add a whole new aspect to fucking each other's brains out." Justin growled in Brian's ear.

"All this talk of sex makes me think the only thing I want to eat for lunch is your ass."

"You're on, Mr. Kinney. Fine dining at its best. Let's go home."

That weekend they stayed in and followed through with their plans. The next weekend was spent at a pricey little bed and breakfast in Connecticut where the hot tub was enjoyed thoroughly.

Having Ted and Cynthia as partners turned out to be a great move and business improved with three people running the place and leading presentations.

Brian and Justin began, once again, to enjoy more time together. Their marriage was rekindled anew and they were closer than ever.


End file.
